Sabertooth Chronicles: Troll Troubles
by kira444
Summary: Sorano runs into a town being bullied and terrorized by a gang of trolls and she takes it upon herself to handle the lecherous pigs in her own way...while getting something in return.


Sabertooth Chronicles

Troll Troubles

Upon officially joining the Sabertooth guild to be with her cute, adorable little sister Yukino, Sorano, formerly Angel, wanted to take her first mission as a Sabertooth mage alone. It was a simple monster-slaying job-help a village that was being terrorized by some unnamed monstrosity they weren't able to handle by themselves due to said monster being too strong for a normal person to handle by themselves. Nothing too big or grand, just within her abilities as a powerful angelic mage.

What Sorano wasn't expecting was to come upon a town that looked and felt depressing. As soon as she stepped foot into the town, she noticed how sad everyone looked, like they were resigned to their fate. The white-haired mage frowned and entered the town, heading straight to the mayor's residence, where she was greeted by a portly fellow who looked like he didn't have any sleep lately.

"A-Are you the mage we sent for?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yup, that's me. I'm Sorano, a proud mage of Sabertooth!" Sorano declared with a smile. She was escorted into his house and they had their meeting in the living room, where she noticed the mayor trying to discreetly study her with his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong…so, you are the mage, yes?" He asked again.

"Of course I am!" She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. She was really insulted by his lack of understanding, it wasn't like her attire really screamed "I'm a powerful mage!"

She was clad in her favorite attire, a short white dress made up of white feathers that had a deep split in the front that stopped just above her navel and revealed much of her ample cleavage, along with long dark blue gloves and matching stockings with white feathered boots. It hardly inspired confidence in people unaware of her status as a powerful mage (and former dark mage), but Sorano had a strong connection to this dress, and what it represented.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I need to be sure. Our town has fallen on rough times lately and it's wearing away at everyone." He said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sorano remarked dryly. "What's all this about. The request said that you were being assaulted by monsters?"

"Yes, that's true. For the past month, our town has come under the "protection" of a gang of trolls who just moved into the area from the next kingdom over. They've taken over, eating and drinking, and sleeping in people's houses." The mayor looked down at his hands. "It's been getting worse the longer they stay here. They've even begun sexually assaulting the women here. There have already been incidents where a girl is raped by those monsters to fill their sex-crazed hungers."

Sorano frowned. She knew of trolls from her time as a dark mage. They were some of the lesser known intelligent nonhuman species who rarely ventured near the more populated areas of the kingdom. They were large, fat and sporting features similar to a pig or boar. Trolls were slow and not very fast, but they were strong, and their skin was surprisingly dense enough to handle regular weapons without as much as a cut. Magic was the only surefire way to deal with them, and even then you had to be careful. However…

"If that's the case, then you're in luck!" Sorano's haughty smirk caught the mayor by surprise. "As it turns out, I know exactly how to deal with trolls."

"R-Really? You do?" He asked.

"Yup. I've had some…dealings with a couple of trolls in the past. I can assure you that I know how to take care of those fat bastards and come back in one piece." Sorano crossed her arms under her large chest and grinned. "Don't worry. Just leave it to me and your town will be free in no time!"

XXXXXX

Sorano waited for the sun to set before heading off into the forest to find the troll camp. It wasn't hard, considering the fat bastards weren't very good at hiding their presence, nor were they very quiet. It only took her about twenty minutes to find their camp, which consisted of half a dozen trolls.

Sorano wrinkled her nose when the heat and stench of the trolls reached her before she saw them. The trolls were broad, fat creatures with an upturned nose like a pig and a snout adorned with gnarled, yellow teeth. They were tall, reaching around nine or ten feet tall and barely wore anything over their fat, disgusting bodies. The concept of personal hygiene was a foreign concept to them, the smell of their musk filling the small clearing they were camping in. The smell would've repulsed Sorano, but instead she took a deep breath and sighed as her head swam from the smell.

Only seven trolls in all, no problem for a mage of her caliber. They were weak enough that she could take them all out with her magic, though it might be a bit difficult given they outnumber her. Still, it'd be a shame to just walk in and annihilate them like that. It was such a long time since she encountered anything like a troll or an orc since she was a part of a dark guild.

'Let's have some fun first before I wipe them out.' Sorano thought with a smirk and walked up to the camp.

The trolls were sitting around a campfire laughing and telling stories of their recent conquests, namely about the number of women they raped from the town they were terrorizing. When Sorano came into view, their pig-like snouts twitched at the scent of a female and they all immediately spun around to see the Sabertooth mage strutting into their camp without a care.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Demanded the biggest troll of the group. He was most likely their leader. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just a traveler passing by that town you were all talking about. You can call me Angel, and I've been curious about trolls ever since I first heard about you." Sorano said innocently, making sure to emphasize her exposed cleavage.

It didn't take long to attract their attention. A smarter person would've seen through her thinly veiled attempt at seduction, but these trolls weren't very bright and thought with their second heads most of the time. She could already see their cocks hardening beneath their loincloths, and their large bodies starting to sweat profusely with lust.

"You ain't afraid of us, girly? We're feared around these parts." The leader snorted, his own large cock also stiffening, though he hardly seemed to care.

"I'm not afraid at all. I know what you guys do to pretty young women like me." Sorano smirked. "And that's why I'm here. Human men can't satisfy me anymore, but I know those fat, long cocks of yours can show me a good time."

To show that she was serious, Sorano gripped the shoulders of her dress and slid it off her, letting her white feathered dress and skirt fall to the ground. As she had on no bra, her large tits were the first to grace the hungry gazes of the trolls, followed by her thin white thong, which she also slid down her legs. Within seconds she was completely naked before the trolls, save for her gloves, stockings and boots.

Still confused at why a human woman would willingly walk into a troll camp asking to be fucked hard despite knowing of their reputation, the troll leader was already consumed by his lust. Standing to his fell height, he stomped over to Sorano, leaning down and got his face close to hers. He breathed in and sniffed her, his breathes so strong that his exhales actually caused her breasts to jiggle.

"You smell good, bitch." He grunted. He stuck out his slimy tongue and licked her body, all the way from her left breast up to her face, leaving a thick trail of saliva that dripped from her lips to her nipple. Sorano moaned and squirmed under his treatment. The troll leader grinned and turned to his men.

"Looks like we got some pussy tonight, boys!" He roared.

When she heard the gag cheering and hollering, Sorano realized that she was now surrounded by the trolls, each of them at least a foot taller than the buxom mage and having his own, unique, disgusting smell that invaded her nostrils as they closed around her. The trolls licked their lips in a grotesque manner as they watched breathlessly, their eyes tracing up and down the mage's body, one that seemed forged by the gods themselves for the pleasures of men. Sorano smirked and cocked her hands on her hips.

"Well? We may have all night, but I'm not a very patient girl."

The swine all gave a laugh as they reached down and tore off their loincloths. It took only seconds before all of their pricks were on full display, Sorano unable to hide her glee when she laid eyes on their members.

They were more at home on horses than anything standing on two legs, their cocks reaching almost to their thighs soft. Hair, bumpy, veiny, with swollen sacks that pulsed beneath their cocks, the trolls seemed well-equipped for the fun. Sorano got to her knees and their stench was even more intense around their fuckrods, her eyes watering as they stung with their potent musk.

Sorano took the nearest pair of cocks in her gloved hands, happy to get to work as she began to stroke them, trying to get them hard. Their members pulsed in her hands, Sorano barely able to fit her fingers around their substantial girth as she tried not to get too eager with the weapons that the trolls were packing.

Their cocks began to swell and grow at Sorano's ministrations, the other neglected pigs stroking their own cocks as they watched Sorano work. Sorano herself was getting aroused at the lewd act, her large tits jiggling as her motions picked up pace.

"God-damn, she's good at this…slut must've had a lotta practice…" One of the trolls groaned.

"Not surprising! I heard that human mages are really hot. There's no way bitches like her go a year without getting dicked! Hahahahahahaha!"

Sorano ignored their chatter as the two cocks she was massaging loomed above her, now fully erect and even more menacing than before. They looked about as thick as her wrist and only a little longer than the length of her hand.

After a few more strokes, one of the trolls released a dollop of sickly, yellowish precum that dropped unceremoniously onto Sorano's left tit. The slime slithered down her breast, so thick and viscous it might as well have been pudding. She moaned as the goo rolled down her chest, and she decided to really get things started before the night wore on. She took a deep breath and leaned toward one of the cocks, sticking out her tongue to lick the head of his bitter dick. Her hands continued to move, now jerking off a pair of fully-hard and throbbing cocks that she could barely close her fingers around. She gave the oddly pointed head of the cock a few kisses, trying to lengthen the foreplay before going in for the kill.

She had to open her jaw wide to accommodate his girth. The tip of his dick slid across her tongue and into Sorano's mouth, her lips already forming a tight seal as she ate some of his inches. The troll groaned, the feeling of Sorano's warm, soft mouth caressing his cock, giving his unearthly pleasure.

Despite the god awful taste, Sorano found herself at least enjoying the feeling of having him in her mouth a bit. They may not have been attractive, but fuck, they had some of the biggest cocks she had ever seen. She showed her appreciation for the massive shaft by sucking in her cheeks around his member, her flared nostrils almost snorting like the pig she was sucking off.

With her hands and mouth occupied, one of the trolls kneeled behind the buxom mage and began to grope her mountainous chest. Sorano's eyes opened wide as his rough hands started to tease her breasts, his broad grasp able to fit a surprisingly large amount of flesh into his fingers as his meaty digits dug deep into Sorano's flesh. He was rough, lacking any sort of gentleness, mashing Sorano's large breasts together with an almost child-like interest.

Sorano moaned as the troll continued to play with her, his fingers now having found her nipples and meeting them with a hard pinch. The groans that came up from Sorano's throat vibrated her mouth, making the troll she was suckling feel even better as her lips and tongue caress his cock. It seemed to her that he was getting closer to her, and before she realized that he was actually feeding her more of his length, the feeling of his cock hitting the back of her throat almost making her gag. Almost.

She felt his strong hands on the sides of her head and she could only kneel there as the pig thrust his fat hips forward, slamming the rest of his cock into her mouth and down Sorano's gullet. The white haired mage swallowed the fat cock with startling ease, showing that she was no stranger to having inhuman cock shoved down her throat, though her partners weren't smart enough to realize that.

With a snorting grunt, the troll pulled his cock out of Sorano a few inches, dragging up spit and slime that ran down the sides of Sorano's lips and face, dripping off her chin onto her big, luscious tits. He rammed her head forward again, somehow reaching his substantial girth even deeper down her gullet as Sorano's nose pushed up against his stomach, making her look like the troll she was currently throating.

Sorano's hands spurred into action, stroking the pair of pricks in them faster and faster, skillfully multitasking. The two trolls groaned as her gloved grasp expertly jerked them off. The sounds of Sorano's moans and gags did little to help the pair of trolls hold on as they reached closer and closer to their limits, Sorano not even noticing as they attempted to aim the tips of their cocks down towards her face.

She did notice, however, when thick globs of troll cum began to blast all over her cheeks and hair. Sorano managed to shut her eyes tightly, keeping the thick, gooey load from running into her eyes, but she was, after all these years, still amazed at just how much seed trolls could pump out, jerking themselves once Sorano had moved her hand to paint the mage in a sickly shadow of yellowish-white. What was more astounding was that all of the cum didn't seem to move at all-it all just clung to her skin, sticking to her flesh and coating her under a thick layer of cream that only seemed to seep off her face when she was rocked by another jab into her throat.

"Hahaha! That's a good look on your, whore!" One of them said, finishing up. The troll brought his dick down to Sorano's tits and used them to wipe his cock clean, getting her chest covered with even more slime before stepping back.

The troll that was fucking her throat wasn't too far from being finished, apparently, picking up his pace and forcing his dick down harder and harder until he finally broke. He attempted to show off just like his comrades, pulling his cock from Sorano's gullet as it started to spit out cum, but instead he kept the head of his shaft just in Sorano's lips, filling the girl's mouth with his seed. Her cheeks puffed out as the troll decided to keep his cock in her mouth, and even before she could swallow Sorano could already feel the thick spunk beginning to leak down the back of her throat, feeling her taste buds being marked by the troll as his orgasm seemed to finally come to a close. The monster pulled his cock from Sorano's lips, wiping some of his excess cum off her already stained cheeks, and stepped back to watch as she swallowed his load.

Sorano made sure they were all looking when she gulped down the mouthful, so thick and gooey that the glob of cum could be seen traveling down her throat to settle in her stomach as she finally managed to take a deep, semen-stinking breath.

"It's so thick…" Sorano gasped, her thighs rubbing together and smearing her juices along her skin. It was clear she was aroused and the trolls could smell it too.

"Glad you like it, bitch, because there's more where that came from!" The troll leader said before grabbing her wrists and picking her up off the ground. He grabbed her thighs and wedged his cock between her tight ass cheeks. Sorano bit her lip as she felt his rock hard erection throbbing between the cleavage of her ass. His head poked against her hole, finding the puckering orifice after a few probes.

"Take it hard, you slut!" The gang leader roared and thrust his hips forward. Sorano found her hole speared on his thick girth as it split her asshole apart. Her eyes and mouth opened wide, the angelic mage whorishly moaning as she felt his cock shove heedlessly into her backside. Sorano's hands braced themselves on her thick thighs, her fingers digging deep into her flesh as the leader of the trolls pushed all the way up into her ass.

The mage looked back at the troll, feeling his veiny, girthy piece scraping against her insides, making Sorano shake and moan as he pulled her back against his greasy chest. After a few moments, he had managed to sheath his entire cock in the mage's ass, Sorano's eyes rolling back from being stretched so wide. Just when she got used to the fullness, the troll began to withdraw, her hole clamping around his member as it pulled out of her. Sorano felt like her insides were being pulled out along with his prick as it exited her, before the troll roughly bucked his hips forward and slammed his dick back into her.

"Holy fuck, that's a great fucking hole you have there, girl," He snorted. "How's my dick feel?"

"Ahhhnnn…it's…so big…" Sorano moaned. The rest of the trolls laughed at her as she groaned in pleasure, and their leader picked Sorano up and rested himself on the ground. As she was forced to be seated on top of him, it allowed his cock to reach deep up into her ass, her body shaking as it was forced to take his tremendous length all the way into what felt like her stomach.

The rest of the gang moved around her, not content to let their leader be the only one to make use of Sorano's body. One of them kneeled in front of her and roughly grabbed her ankles, spreading Sorano's legs apart and making her squeal as she was splayed wide open, the trolls all able to see her moist, pink folds nestled sweetly at the delta of her legs. The troll moved forward, his cock throbbing at the sight of the woman's inviting cunt, rubbing his member against her folds.

Grabbing tight on her legs, the troll pulled himself forward, spearing into Sorano's cunt and making her feel even more full of dick. Her head fell back with a loud, seductive moan, opening her mouth wide as she lay on the troll's chest. The two partners began to pump their hips brutally into the mage's holes, plundering her ass and pussy as they reached deep into Sorano's body. Each thrust made her heavy tits jiggle, Sorano arching her back and breathing heavily as she was double-teamed.

"Room for two more?"

Sorano looked up out of her stupor just long enough to see one of the trolls taking advantage of her open mouth, grabbing the sides of her head and forcing his girthy, odorous member down her throat. Sorano groaned, opening her jaw as wide as possible to accommodate the cock as it plunged into her gullet, dragging its bulging head along her inner walls while Sorano didn't even gag. It didn't take the creature long to begin to match the ferocity of his partners, as the white haired angel found herself bouncing back and forth between his thrusts and the motions of the troll fucking her pussy.

It was hard enough dealing with the three of them. The trolls' massive size made Sorano's head spin, unable to think about anything other than the sheer pleasure of having all of her body becoming a temple made for worshipping troll-dick, her insides burning as they pounded her ruthlessly. But there was a final member of the gang that had yet to be serviced by Sorano, something he intended to fix as he straddled her stomach and sat down on top of her.

Air escaped Sorano's nostrils with a grunt as he seated himself on top of her, grabbing her mountainous, jiggling tits and wedging his cock between them. He squeezed her tender, pliable flesh around his cock as he sawed it between her cleavage, the feeling of the mage's tits better than just about anything the disgusting troll could have imagined.

Sorano, now completely at the mercy of the trolls' lust, found herself covered in sweat as their heat ignited the area, making it feel like the hottest of tropics. Not that she minded-as the mage began to get closer and closer to her orgasm, she reveled in being able to experience this long lost feeling that she hadn't felt since she was newly inducted dark marge, corrupted by the perverse emotions and lusts of the underworld.

The troll that was fucking her chest got an idea. Letting go of her breasts, he instead grabbed her stiff, pink nipples with a tight pinch and used them to keep her tits around his dick, Sorano moaning around the cock hammering her throat at the sudden shift. The sensation sent a shock up and down her spine, out of her whole body as Sorano suddenly felt herself hit her limit and pass it very quickly.

With a howl, Sorano came, her holes tightening up and her pussy gushing as the trolls continued to fuck her. Had one of them not been practically sitting on her face, they might have seen the look of utter ecstasy on the mage's face as she climaxed, getting the greatest orgasm she had had all week. Sorano's body shook, the pleasure coursing through her body as she totally surrendered to the feeling.

"Fuck…she just got really tight!" One of them grunted, just before he began to plant his seed deep inside Sorano's pussy. Her cunt convulsed around him, the combination of her climax and the sudden addition of his cum pumping into her making Sorano feel even tenderer as her cunt greedily devoured the monster's goo, the troll trying to get a few more thrusts of his hips even while his cock spat the pasty, thick load into Sorano.

It quickly became a free-for-all as the rest of the trolls joined in with their comrade. The mage was quickly overwhelmed as every hole in her body was used to store their cum, spurting down her throat, up her ass, and splashing into her womb. It was enough to send the mage into another howling orgasm immediately, the second only slightly less satisfactory as the first as the trolls marked the inside of her body as their own. With the troll cumming down her throat, Sorano was quickly reminded of just how foul-tasting their cum was, and it made her shudder in bliss at being defiled so readily from the inside and out.

The final troll reached his limit and started to paint Sorano's tits with a coating of sickly yellowish cum, blasting out onto Sorano's chest in thick, ropy globs that seemed to cover nearly every inch of her bosom. He made sure to empty himself entirely, not knowing of the next time that he'd be able to get the change to cum on such a fabulous set of tits and taking the opportunity for everything it was worth.

"That was…that was incredible…" One of the trolls moaned, all of them beginning to untangle themselves from Sorano's body. They rose, leaving her on the ground, the white haired mage feeling like she had just eaten about a dozen meals such was her fullness. Cum leaked out of every gaping hole, oozing out of her ass, down the insides of her legs, and out of her nostrils and mouth.

"Yeah, that was the best fucking I've ever had." The troll leader said, feeling much more relaxed, if not a bit tired. He grinned down at Sorano's cum covered body. "You know what, you're staying with us girl. You get the honor of being one of our permanent cum dumpsters. It'd be a shame to let a cunt like yours go to waste! Hahaha!"

Sorano smiled through the cummy mess covering her body and she slowly got to her knees, jizz leaking down her body erotically. "Thanks…for the offer. But there's something you need to know…"

"Huh? What?" The leader looked down at her. "You got a boyfriend or something?"

"N-No…I just wanted to let you know that I didn't just come here to get fucked." She held up her hand, which began to glow a bright golden light. "I was sent to kill you."

Before the trolls could do anything, they looked up and saw over three dozen small, round angelic beings appearing right above their heads. Sorano smirked and brought her hand down.

"Angel's Messenger."

They descended on the trolls like hungry vultures, swiftly covering and devouring them so cleanly that not even their blood was spared. Sorano smiled and got to her feet, stumbled back into the forest on shaky legs, leaving a trail of cum in her wake as the troll gang was devoured seamlessly.

XXXXXX

The entire town rejoiced at the news that the trolls had been defeated. Despite clear signs of her having been "raped" (Sorano's cover story as to why she looked like she just got gang banged-she totally was) Sorano assured the mayor that she was alright and took part in celebrating the free food and drink given to her by the grateful townspeople. They paid her double what was agreed for the reward, and in return, Sorano handed them the many treasures the trolls had been hoarding in their camp.

No one knew that Sorano could've just destroyed them without being fucked so roughly. They didn't know of her deep obsession of getting fucked by ugly, smelly, grotesque creatures that was born from being an orc's temporary sex slave when she blossomed into a young women following her freedom from the Tower of Heaven. An obsession that she held onto even as she became a legal mage and reunited with her sister. She may be an angel, but there was a devilish side to her as well that reveled in the sin of her depravity.

It just felt so good to be bad.

* * *

**Took me a week to finish, but it's done. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. After doing some thinking, I decided to end off this little mini-series with a threesome involving Minerva, Yukino and Sorano all in one final story****. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


End file.
